


loving you was red

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soft Rio (Good Girls), brio smut, maybe some fluff, ok im tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: beth dyes her hair red, rio reacts. that’s the plot
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	loving you was red

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so pls go easy on me. also any feedback on it would be appreciated so i can improve 
> 
> this is also wayyy out of my comfort zone. sorry mom and dad.

Rio had been on office duty all day today. After Beth complained that she needed a day to herself, she had recommended that Annie sit in for the day, but that raised immediate concern from him—and Ruby as well. So here he was, spinning in the swivel chair in the middle of her office, watching the clock go by. The desk scattered with papers of god knows what. Half of him didn’t even know how she kept Dean out of what was going on, considering most of the spreadsheets and invoices looked fake. But it was keeping things on the down low that kept them up and running, unlike the dealership. 

Beth on the other hand had just gotten back from running a shit ton of errands, and part of her just wanted to go inside and collapse on the bed. Her mind wandered to Rio, partially feeling bad for leaving him at Boland Bubbles by himself. But if he was bored he would probably call Mick. She looked at her phone clock, which read almost five o’clock, and she decided to text Rio. 

_I usually leave around 5 or 5:30, you should be good_

It didn’t take long for him to text back, considering that he was just sitting there doing nothing all day. 

_Just leaving now. Picking up something for dinner on the way home_

Beth sighed, placing her phone down on the counter, turning to do the dishes that the kids had left before going to Dean’s. It didn’t take Rio long on his way home. They were all lucky that the new place wasn’t as far as the dealership was. So it was only a matter of time before the front door was opening, followed by the sound of Rio placing his keys down on the table near the door. 

“It’s me,” he called out, walking towards the kitchen. Beth was standing with the refrigerator door open.

“Hey, I literally just put some beer in the fridge so it should be cold in a bit,” she replied, closing the door. Rio stopped dead in his tracks when she finally came into his view. Beth had noticed that he was looking at her like he had just seen a ghost, or like she had three heads. “What?” she asked, “you’re scaring me.” 

“Something’s different,” Rio replied, like he was still trying to put his finger on it. Beth laughed at his response, going to look in the bag that he had brought home. He ran his fingers through her hair, giving it a tug to make sure it was real. 

“You like it?” she asked him, “it’s a little shorter than usual.” 

“It’s definitely somethin’,” he replied, still dancing around the main change. 

“Figured I’d switch it up a bit,” Beth told him, shuffling around the kitchen. 

“It’s red,” Rio finally blurted out, causing her to stop what she was doing as he walked closer to her. 

“You like it?” she asked him. It didn’t really matter anyway, his approval meant nothing. If she did this five years ago Dean would’ve had a fit. God, Dean was going to have a fit when she goes to pick up the kids, and they’re not even married anymore. Rio brought his hand up to her face, using his thumb to brush a strand of hair out of it. Beth swallowed hard, their eyes locked the entire time while waiting for his answer. 

“Nah,” Rio replied, a confused look appearing on her face as his response shocked her. She was about to ask what he meant when her breath was cut off by him taking her hand, dragging her towards their bedroom. 

“Rio!” Beth immediately protested. He barely could get the door shut before he was shoving her back against it, violently pressing his mouth against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his palms were flat against the door, like he was shielding her from something. Their kiss deepened, both of them mapping out each other’s mouths. They both broke apart after while, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily.

“Thought you said you didn’t like it,” Beth said. Rio let out a chuckle. 

“Nah,” he repeated, “I love it.” he added, burying his face in her neck, sucking on the one spot that always makes her go crazy. 

“God,” Beth whispered, chills running down her back. Her right leg hiked up, wrapping around his waist. Rio took an opportunity to force her other leg up around him, allowing him to carry her over to their bed, still focusing on the hickey he was sucking onto her neck. Beth immediately let out a yelp when he threw her down onto their bed in the matter of seconds. “Did you not listen when I told you my back hurt this morning,” she said, sitting up a little to rub at her aching back. 

“I did,” Rio replied, “I know you think I have selective hearing sometimes,” he added, leaning down on top of her, looking deep into her eyes.

“You do,” Beth whispered. Rio let out a laugh as he pulled her into another kiss, and eventually making his way back down her neck again. One of his hands went up to run through her newly dyed dark red hair, the other going to her waistline to try to loosen her pants. Rio almost gasped at the fact that she had nothing on underneath. 

“Know I’d be home soon, ma?” he asked, putting a hand on her thigh. His touch made Beth squirm underneath him, already looking wrecked. Waiting for her answer, he started to unbutton her floral blouse (which made Rio happy because he hated when she wore them anyways). Beth arched her back to allow him to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the side. His mouth made its way down from her neck to her stomach, stopping at her breasts along the way. His actions made a feeling of electric shoot down between Beth’s legs, a warm feeling starting to become present in her lower belly. 

“Knew you’d like it,” she breathed out eventually, which received a hum from Rio in return. His hand rubbed her thigh a bit more, causing her to let out a breathy, barely audible, short moan. He knew what he was doing to her, so close to where she wanted him. “Rio,” she whispered, his head coming up to meet her eyes. Beth nearly lost her breath when he unexpectedly entered a finger into her dripping wet cunt, her eyes immediately closing shut. 

“Yeah mami?” he teasingly asked. Her voice cracked when he pushed another finger in, moving at a tortuously slow pace. Beth’s arm wrapped around his neck, and he could tell how _badly_ she wanted him. But her soft whimpers didn’t make him go any faster, as he continued to fuck her as slow as humanly possible. Even after what seemed like the cutest noise of frustration he had ever heard, all Rio did was laugh. 

“Please,” Beth pleaded, gaining another chuckle from Rio. She swore that he gets off on making her frustrated. Or on making her beg for him. His fingers continued to thrust in and out of her, but slowly picking up speed. It wasn’t until his thumb lightly grazed her clit that she thought she would lose it. “Oh,” she moaned out. 

“Like that?” Rio groaned out, continuing that motion. Beth let out a now audible moan, each one getting louder and louder. He slowed down, signifying that he needed a response from her. But it was still fast enough to keep the feeling going for her. 

“God, yes,” she finally replied. Rio picked up speed again as her right leg shot up, resting on his back. Beth thanked her weekly yoga class that’s made her more flexible, otherwise she’d be screaming in pain right now. There were more moans of ‘Yes’, ‘Oh god’, ‘Right there’ as she felt her orgasm building up inside of her, and it wouldn’t be long. “So close,” she barely got out. 

“Already?” Rio asked in reply. Beth let out a shaky laugh when she heard his question. He acted like he didn’t get her there faster before. But she wanted to yell at him next as he completely stopped everything, bringing his hands to quickly rip his pants off. Beth lifted her head up in frustration as Rio immediately forced her back down against the pillow. 

“Rio,” she pleaded, squirming with impatience. He leaned down to kiss her, most likely just to shut her up. 

“Need to feel you,” he stuttered. Beth’s arms flew around his neck, lifting her hips up to try to reach the tip of his cock. She let out a groan as he wouldn’t budge, and Rio stared down at her as her eyes were tightly shut, trying to meet him. “Elizabeth,” he said, running his hands through her hair, forcing her eyes open. They stared at each other for awhile. “How bad you want it?” Rio finally asked. Beth didn’t answer right away, instead she continued to squirm under his gaze. 

“So bad,” she cried out, eyes shutting tight again. Rio wiped a tear coming down her face, trying to make sure she kept her composure as much as possible. There was a sharp gasp that came from her when he finally slowly thrusted into her, both grinding their hips, matching each other’s rhythm. Beth was slowly approaching her peak, preparing to fall apart any second. Rio could sense that she was close, going deeper to try to get her there. “Rio,” she moaned out as she finally came, with Rio rubbing at her clit to ride out her orgasm as much as possible. 

He wasn’t long after her, almost a couple seconds behind before he fell apart, nearly collapsing on top of her. He eventually pulled out, closing his eyes to catch his breath. Beth’s eyes then opened back up and she cupped his face, pulling him down towards her into a kiss. Rio then rested his head on her chest, slowly running his one hand up and down her soft skin, causing chills up her entire body. Beth’s left hand reached up to lightly stroke the short hair on his head. He lifted up her other hand to lightly kiss it, holding it in his grip for awhile. 

“Love you,” Beth whispered. Rio lifted his head up, running his finger to push a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled, softly kissing her again. She laughed as he ran his hand through her messy hair once again. 

“Mhm,” he replied. She didn’t even need him to say it back for her to know that it was mutual. “Never go back to blonde,” he added. Beth went to reply when the sound of her stomach growling made them erupt in laughter. “Guess we should eat,” 

Beth stopped him from getting up, pulling him back down against her. “I don’t wanna get up,” she told him. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rio reached back down to bring her into a kiss, sucking on her bottom lip. He then rolled off of her, landing to the side. Beth then shuffled to lay her head on his shoulder, a hand resting on his chest. He softly kissed her forehead, rubbing her back to try to soothe the pain that he didn’t help. And the next time he looked down at her, she was sound asleep, which made a smile form on Rio’s face. 

“I love you,” he whispered, completely unaware that Beth could still hear him. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls this was rushed and you can tell but anyways enjoy my breakout smut fic!!


End file.
